This Love is Ours
by Neonpink237
Summary: After seeing two counselors, Lily finally decided that it was time to follow her brother's footsteps and join her brothers old & favorite guild, Fairy Tail. While there, she begins to break down. Between her training, whatever's happening between her & Gray, her deal w/Gray and Juvia's rivalry, she has too much to think about. Will she ever find the peace she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! While I was taking a break from The Ice Droid, my friend and I came up with this. I remember my last OC x character went worse than the titanic but this one will be better, I hope. Well, she has the same name and looks because I'm not that creative : P. One thing that is different is the eye color, her eyes are ice blue with a hint of white. And her hair is a lighter shade of red. Anyways Enjoy! **

**P.S. Please no hate… I'm trying as hard as I can. I don't need any hate on my stories.**

**REMINDER: I do not own anything but my OC, Lily. The plot is based on a book I'm reading and I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. **

**Chapter 1**

_Lily's P.O.V_

"Royal heiress following her brother's footsteps and joining Fairy Tail!" was all over the news and magazines. I couldn't get away from it. Right now, I was on my way to Fiore. I looked out the window as we passed a handful of trees and mountains. After a while, I got bored and went on to reading my brother's (and now mine) journal. I've probably read it 20 times today but I just wanted to do what my brother did here, see the things he saw, and discover the fun he had. Maybe that's what I needed to fill this hole in me that he left.

"Wow, you're joining a very famous guild, my dear. How are you feeling?" my limo driver asked me. Honestly, I was excited but for some reason I just couldn't show it.

After a whole load of questions, which I simply answered with "yes sir" or "mhm" or just smiling and nodding, we finally got to the Fairy Tail building. It was so beautiful, like a dream coming true. It was a ton more colorful than the castle I lived in, also much more alive. I didn't feel darkness in it, just brightness and happiness ringing from inside the building.

"Go in and make some friends. I'll take your bags to your apartment" The limo driver told me as he opened the door for me. I got out of the limo then went to the door, shaking slightly. I looked back at him and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and opened the door slowly, my stomach twisting into a knot. /this is it/ I thought /my future is behind this door/.

I pushed the door open and paused. Everybody, and I mean _everybody_ was staring at me. I felt my heart try to escape my chest from all the eyes staring at me, watching every move I made.

Suddenly, a blond haired girl walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Lucy. You must be the new girl. It's a pleasure to meet you" She said in a friendly and cheerful tone. A pink haired guy joined her along with a half-naked guy. "Who's this?" The pink haired guy asked and pointed at me. "She's the new girl. Remember? The one Makarov has been talking about?" Lucy said to both of the guys.

"Oh yeah! 'Names Natsu" The pink haired one said and extended his hand for me to shake it. I shook it and half smiled, then I turned my attention to the other one. "That's Gray. He's nothing special" Natsu told me. "I didn't get your name" Lucy said, trying to change the subject, before a whole argument started between them. "Oh… uh… L-Lily" I said then scolded myself for sputtering.

"Welcome Lily, I'm master Makarov" A short, white haired man said behind Lucy. He had some kind of stamp on his hand. "Where would you like your Fairy Tail mark, dear?" He asked. I thought for a moment then whispered. "On my left arm, please". I had chosen that spot because that's the place my brother put his. The minute they stamped the mark, I checked that off my personal checklist. Everyone cheered and Makarov smiled and nodded. My future had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a couple of hours since my introduction. So far I had met: A celestial mage called Lucy, A fire dragon slayer called Natsu, a talking cat called Happy, a reequip mage called Erza and an ice mage called Gray. They were pretty awesome, plus they made me felt like I belonged.

"So Lily, what kind of magic do you practice?" Natsu asked out of curiosity. "Oh, well… I practice ice magic, since that's what my older brother practiced" I answered with a sigh. Lucy noticed I was getting upset so she decided to switch the subject. "So, Lily, do you need anyone to teach you?" Lucy gave Gray a look that made him almost choke on his water. I nodded, not understanding why she asked. "Well, Gray will be more than happy to teach you" Erza said with a smile.

Gray looked at me, then back at Erza and Lucy, then back at me. "Sure" he said plainly. I just agreed with whatever just happened. Just then, I felt someone glaring sharply at me, sharper than swords. I turned around and noticed at blue haired girl behind a plant. I swear if looks could kill, I would've be dead 40 times already from her glare only.

"Great! Well, I must go, I'll see you all later" Erza said as she walked to the door. "I have to go also. I promised Happy I'd take him fishing" Natsu said as he grabbed Happy and ran out the door. "Well, I have to go make a deal with another celestial spirit. See you later Lily." Lucy smiled and walked behind Natsu.

I was left alone… with Gray. "Thanks for agreeing to train me" I said softly. "No problem. But, you have to do something in return" He said then stared at me. I nodded. "You have to help me out on some missions in exchange for Ice magic lessons and I'll throw this in also, I'll show you around Fiore." He said, sounding like a dealer.

"Oh, well… I don't know. I'm kind of trying to stay away from trouble and you're basically the definition of trouble" I shrugged. "Come on. Don't you wanna see all the things your brother saw, the beauty of Fiore. I can make that happen." He said, not giving up. Why'd I know he'd say that? "So do we have a deal?" He asked.

/God, please don't let any of this bring me any trouble./ "We have a deal" I said and nodded. "Great! We start tomorrow" He said then stood up and walked to the door. When he was gone. I groaned and banged my head against the table. Something told me trouble had just begun. After two years of trying to stay away from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the clock on the wall. Where the heck was Gray. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Just then I heard a crash. I jumped up and looked at the black haired mage. "You're early" He smiled at me then he took off his shirt and I jumped up.

"Gray, your clothes" I half pointed out, half scolded. "What? I always take off my clothes when I'm training" He said and smirked, then added "I'll teach you how to do that".

I noticed a couple of girls were swooning over him behind the door. I was so glad I wasn't one of them. I wasn't interested in love, just training and following my brother's path. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm good, thanks but I don't want to be like you when it comes to stripping" I said sharply.

He let out a chuckle that made my heart speed up a little. We trained for half an hour then I finally got the lesson. "There you go! Good job! Don't try so hard!" He said once in a while.

After two hours, we stopped training and decided to take a break. He got me a cup of water with ice in it and he drank his own cup. I stared at him for a couple of minutes and he just stared back.

Honestly, you could actually _**feel**_ the awkward between us. "Sooo…nice weather we're having" I said, trying to break the awkwardness. "I guess" He answered. I literally just glared at him. Boy, this guy can be such a conversation breaker. "Any new jobs lately?" I asked, trying to revive the conversation. "Not really just sparring with friends" He answered. That started a small conversation. "Did you win?" I asked, a goofy smile on my face. "Yeah, of course I won" he answered as expressionless as a brick. "Hmm, I don't believe you" I said then crossed my arms and looked skeptical.

"I don't care" He answered, very rudely. "Fine. Rude" I said with a scowl on my face. "Whatever you say, Lillian" He answered then leaned back on his chair. "It's Lily, by the way" I said then shot ice at him, hoping he'd fall. He just grabbed the ice and ate it. I was so GROSS! "EWWWWWWWWWW. That's disgusting" I said then groaned in disgust.

"Weirdo" He muttered. "Says the guy who eats snow and strips" I said and scoffed. "I eat snow for strength" he argued. "Well, w-what about the stripping hm?" I asked, trying to win. "Yeah so what?" He asked. "Well, you do realize that girls basically swoon over you because of your dang stripping, right? Or are you too naïve to see that?" I said with full meaning.

"Yeah I do. And it's annoying" He said and stared right at me. Darn those blue eyes. "That's what you get for being a stripper… there honestly has to be a way to control it" I said. "Do not change me, accept me and like me as I am" He said with a weird smile. I stared at him like he'd grown 4 more heads. "You have a crush on me, I can tell" He said with a chuckle.

I stared at him for a long time then laughed. "Me? Like you? You're hilarious!" I said through my laughter. "Pah-lease, you've been throwing yourself at me all day" He defended himself. I just laughed and shook my head. "I don't like you, I like that snowball more than I like you" I said then pointed at a snowball on the ground.

"Thanks for the compliment, frost bite" He muttered. "No problem stripper" I said, smiling. He opened his blue eyes and they resembled a snowflake. "What was that?" he asked in a serious tone. I went to say something but then snapped my mouth shut. "Speechless aren't we?" He said and smirked. I swear, I wanted to slap him across the face. I scowled and stood up. "Good day Fullbuster" I said and walked out the door.

"Hey wait! I promised I'd show you around Fiore!" He called after me. I sighed and stopped. "I'll show you around tomorrow, I promise" Gray said smiling. "Not Tomorrow! I'm going out with Lucy and Erza" I responded. "Oh Okay! Well, I'll still keep my promise" Gray said. I muted him out and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I hope you all like this chapter. Gray probably won't pop out 'till the end and there's a reason for that. Anyway, have fun reading.**

**REMINDER: I do not own the plot nor most of the characters. I only own my OC. The plot is based on Jenny B. Jones' book and the characters are from the makers of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4

I looked at the job board and checked if there were any new jobs. Even though I promised Gray he could choose, I decided it'd be best for me to check the board first. "Lily! Come on, it's time to go" I heard Lucy scream. I nodded and walked to her. Erza, Lucy and I went to the Hargeon restaurant, near Magnolia Town. When we got there, it was pretty full. Lucy led us to a table. We sat down and opened the menu as the waitress served us water. I scanned for a salad.

"So, how was the training lessons with Gray, Lily?" Lucy asked. "Alright, I guess. He was pretty rude though" I said and shrugged.

"Oh okay… hey Erza, should we tell her about Fairy Tail dance?" Lucy asked Erza. "The what?" I said, confused and interested. "Oh it's this special dance that all the mages of the major guilds go to." Erza explained. "Yeah, there's a couple of slow dances. It's a magical night" Lucy added.

Just then a blue haired mage walked it. She glared at me then looked at Lucy with a softer look. I didn't know why she did that… but she did. "Lucy – Chan, have you seen Gray – Sama? I need him" She said. I noticed that when she said "Gray – Sama", her eyes sparkled. Weird. I just ignored them and drank some water, since what they were saying didn't include me. "Oh, he's busy. Getting prepared for the next lesson with Lily here" Erza said. I nearly spit out my water.

"Really?" Juvia said then looked at me, her eyes mean enough to shoot lightning. They had just dragged me into the conversation and there was no way of getting out, like the titanic…

"Uh… yeah. He's training me and helping me with my magic… nothing more nor less" I said, trying to end the conversation. "Uh huh." Lucy nodded, then looked at the waitress. Juvia sat down next to Erza, thank goodness. Lucy, Erza and Juvia ordered roasted chicken. Not wanting to be left out I ordered the same thing.

~**Time Skip**~

After I finished half of my food, I stood up and went to wash up. I looked in the mirror for a minute. Just then I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I gasped and turned around, only to see Juvia.

"What does Lily – Chan think she's doing with my Gray – Sama?" Juvia snapped at me. I tried to step away from her but the sink was behind me. She looked mad enough to kill me and hide my body. "Uh, I um…. He's just training me" I shivered lightly, afraid. "Lily – Chan better not make a move on my man. I would hate to see the new girl get hurt for not backing off." She said evilly.

I could feel the tension building up in the room, I slowly backed to the door. I put my hood on and walked out the door, when I bumped into him. Why him?! Did the universe want me to be killed by Juvia?!

"Sorry, I didn't see you… oh, it's you" Gray said. "Nice to see you too" I said sarcastically. He flashed his million – dollar smile that made me want to run and hide. I swear, time slowed down the minute I looked into his eyes.

"What brings you here?" I asked sharply. "Well, I was looking for you. I knew you were with Lucy and Erza but I was… um… worried something would happen to you" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. He did care.

"So… what's the next thing on the list of must see?" He asked. "Oh, some place called 8 islands" I said with a shrug. "Oh, that's a magical restaurant. I'll take you there tomorrow if you want" He told me. I nodded. "Good" He said with a smile. "Alright. Pick me up at 6" I said.

"Alright and Lily?" He looked into my eyes one last time

"Hm?"

"Wear something pretty" He said then left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I've been a little offline lately, I'm having personal real life issues again. *sigh* life can be so unfair =~=. Anyway, here's chapter 5. I hope y'all like it**

**REMINDER: I do not own any of the characters but my OC.**

**Chapter 5**

It was 5:29 p.m. Just 31 more minutes until Gray was supposed to come pick me up. I looked into the bathroom mirror and braided my hair. Smoky shadow highlighted my eyes with dramatic eyeliner and heavy eyelashes. "Why am I even doing this?" I mumbled.

I threw on the ocean blue dress that I found in the closet but noticed it didn't look good, I guess it was because I wore it when my brother left for Fairy Tail, so I changed to my charcoal colored one. It wasn't perfect but it'd have to do.

There was the knock on the door. I smiled and opened it. There was Gray standing. "Whoa, you look beautiful" He said softly. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, stripper" I said, chuckling. "Ha ha, well, let's get going. We don't want to lose our table" He said then grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

**~SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP~**

We got to the 8Island restaurant. I could feel the magic in the air. It was beautiful. "Wow. This is… breath taking!" I whispered to Gray. He just smiled and led me to a table.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heh, I decided it'd be too long for one chapter so I only did half of what happened on this chapter. The next chapter will continue from here. So, until then, stay awesome ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished this chapter! More love on it! I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 6**

"Gray Fullbuster?" Someone asked behind us. Half of me was praying it wasn't another of his fangirls. "Yajima! Yes it is me" Gray said as he turned around. I turned around with him and saw another short old bald man.

"I knew it was you. Nice to see you again young one." He said the turned his attention to me. "And who is this young beautiful lady?" He asked. "Oh this is Lily. She's a new member of Fairy Tail" Gray explained and he put his arm around me. I pulled his arm away from me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sir" I said and did my half bow

"Please the pleasure is all mine" He said and chuckled "What can I get for you both?" He asked. "Um, I'll have a salad and water, please" I asked. "I'll have the same thing" Gray said.

After we ate, we heard music coming from the other side of the restaurant. "Let's dance" Gray said then stood up

"No, thank you"

"If you want to experience the magic your brother fully experienced, you can't very well do it from your seat" he said as he held out his hand to me. I hesitated but took his hand anyway

"I d-don't know how to dance this way" I said a bit embarrassed. "Just follow my lead" He smiled and pulled me towards him. His hand rested on my side and his eyes stared directly connected to mine. Music swelled and crashed, the instruments playing their own tune making a perfectly unmatched unity. He twirled me around and laughed, I laughed as well. I didn't sound like someone who had lost their brother, someone who felt like the whole world was out to get them.

The music exploded to a finale and Gray twirled me one last time. I clutched his shoulders and tried to catch my breath.

"Admit it, you had fun" He said between his chuckles. "I did, you were right" I said, still trying to catch my breath. "What was that? Did you say I was right?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You're not too bad Lily" He said and looked into my eyes again. "You're okay yourself… at times" I couldn't look away, as if my eyes were glued into his.

"But we can't get involved" He murmured

"No" I swallowed "Definitely not"

His face lowered about a quarter of an inch "Because I'm infamously bad"

"And I'm trying to stay away from trouble" Well… failing at that actually

"It would never work" Gray muttered, his voice rough

I took a step closer to him "Impossible"

He traced my cheek with the pad of his thumb "We don't even like each other"

"I can barely stand-" I said before his lips crashed into mine. In the middle of the 8 island restaurant, as the band played. It felt like the whole world had just stopped and enjoyed the moment

But it was enough

I moved away, as the spell put by the music was broken. "W-What just happened?" I said, shaking

Gray took a step back. "Y-you just kissed me"

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

He cleared his throat. "That is a matter of opinion"

"It's not! What if Juvia finds out? What will she think of this?!"

"If anyone finds out, we just blame it on the music and the magic in this restaurant" He looked at me again "We forget it. Agreed"

Forget the kiss that made me feel like I was flying? That made my heart want to jump out of my chest and flutter like a bird?

I shook my head and nodded. "Already forgotten"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm probably not gonna be on as much… I'm extremely busy. If you guys have any ideas for any of the future chapters, feel free to comment. If you have any fun ideas, etc. let me know through a private message. Again, please no hate. And please nothing sexual… I've made a promise not to ever, EVER make lemons or anything sexual like that. "And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise… ever" Anyway, here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it ^^**

**Chapter 7**

Gray Fullbuster. The hottest mage in Magnolia. Kissed me. And for some reason, I couldn't forget it, no matter how hard I tried.

"So Lily, how was Saturday. You didn't tell me what happen." Mirajane. I did not wanna talk about it. AT ALL. So I just shook my head and looked down. "Oh come on! Tell us!" Lucy whined. "It was normal, we ate then we came back" I lied. I had promised Gray not to talk about the kiss.

I turned around and spotted Juvia, he eyes pinned on mine. I felt something crawling up my spine. I quickly got out the guild, and wandered around the streets of Magnolia. I knew someone was following me, therefore I did not stop.

"Lily-Chan! Stop! Juvia orders you to stop!" Juvia hollered. I just went 10 times faster. Gray was walking down the street and noticed me being chased by Juvia. I guess something triggered in him because he got between Juvia and I. Juvia grabbed Gray's arm and hugged it tightly. "Gray-Sama" She purred. Gray looked at me then at Juvia. He sighed. "Juvia… let me go… please" He asked politely. Juvia shot one last glare at me then let go of Gray.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia was wondering if you would like to… g-go out with her" Juvia blushed. I let out a chuckle then covered it up with a cough.

"Uh… um… well… sure" Gray gave me a quick glance that confused me then walked in the other direction, pulling me along. "AH! Bye Juvia" I called out to her, while I was being dragged by Gray. I swear I could feel her dark glare staring into my soul, even though she was far away.

Gray pulled me along the streets of Magnolia until we finally stopped at a corner. He looked around to make sure no one followed us and then turned his head to me. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, STUPID?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE DRAGGED BY SOMEONE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gray put his finger on my lips, signaling for me to shut up. "I just didn't want Juvia to know about what happened Saturday" He whispered. "I-I thought you said to forget about that" I sputtered a little. He looked into my eyes and my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. "That's the thing, Lilo" He stepped closer. /It's Lily/ I thought bitterly. His hand rested on my cheek. "I can't forget about it" He whispered softly. He leaned in and my face probably turned red.

Just then I heard his name being called from far away. Gray and I turned our heads in the direction of the scream. "Gray! Gray! Where the heck are you?!" Lyon called from the distance. Gray let out a groan then stepped out of the corner. I could hear them two bickering about something so I just walked out of the corner, leaving him and Lyon far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I'm not on. Like I said on my other story I'm going through Stress and Anxiety issues. I'll be fine but I'm starting to get author's block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Anyway, in this chapter Silver will pop up…. OR WILL HE? You'll find out only if you read the chapter ;). It's a mix of episode 50 I'll tell you that. The next few chapters will be based on that episode. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 8**

Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza and I were hanging out at Lucy's place for now. It was storming outside which was odd because it was very rare for it to rain in Magnolia.

Gray was slouching on the couch, Erza and Lucy were on the bed, Natsu was on the floor with Happy and I was standing, walking around and trying not to freeze anything.

"Would you relax and sit down. You're making me dizzy" Lucy whined. "I would if I had anywhere to sit" I said softly. Gray rolled his navy blue eyes and sat me down next to him. "There. Problem solved" He said with a smile.

"Ooooh, Gray loves Lily. He wants her close to him" Happy teased. I had second thoughts on not using my magic to freeze his mouth shut. "Would you shut up?!" Gray yelled at Happy. Erza looked as expressionless as a brick and Lucy giggled. I just looked out the window.

Thunder cackled and the sky was lit up by lightning. I jumped a little and Gray pulled me close to him. "Shhh, it's okay, a little lighting won't hurt you, I promise." Gray assured me. I swear I heard Natsu snickering and Happy whispering "See! I told you all!"

The next day it was sunny again. But it was weird, Juvia was nowhere to be seen. Until now. I walked into the guild and saw her in the corner, shaking and holding a weird purple bottle. My brain must've been OFF because I decided to just let it slip my mind. I sat next to Lucy who was talking to Mira.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as Mira served me some water. "Oh nothing, just saying Natsu and Lucy would be so cute together!" Mira squeaked. Lucy and I turned and looked at Natsu and Happy doing the Plue dance with Plue. Gray and Erza we're screaming for him to stop.

I let out a chuckle and Lucy shook her head. "Well I'm gonna go… see you later Lily. Remember, we need to shop for the dresses" She said then left. I turned and noticed Natsu had also already left. I shrugged then played with my water by freezing it and thawing it over and over and over.

After a few minutes, Mira finally said something. "So, how are things between you and Gray?" She smirked. I dropped the water on the floor and wet the wood under the table. "W-what?!" I stuttered. "You two are obviously a couple!" Mira squeaked. I shook my head vigorously. "You sure are! The whole Guild's talking about it!" She giggled.

/the _whole_ guild?/ I thought. No wonder Juvia was being so… rude towards me. I looked down and groaned. "Why me?!" I muttered, hitting my head on the table. Mira looked puzzled.

Just then Gray sat next to me. I tensed up and didn't look up. "Hey Snowflake" He said, coolly. I just nodded slightly. "Hey are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little. I felt myself heating up so I stood up. "Lily? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern and stood up next to me.

"I-I'm fine… I just n-need a little fresh air" I faked a smile then turned and saw Juvia standing near me. Her eyes thinned up like a snake about to strike. I felt something curl up in my stomach. I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door.

It was getting ridiculous. I cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, get involved with Gray. Why couldn't my heart just accept that? I just wanted to go home, get some rest and wake up to a fresh day.

Luckily, neither Gray nor Juvia followed me this time. I really needed to get a grip. I stormed through the streets of Magnolia until I bumped into this tall, short raven haired man. He resembled Gray, though was probably 21 or so years older.

"Ah! I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going…" I looked up at him. He looked so much like Gray, it was unreal! Even though he had a large scar on his forehead, unlike Gray's small scar, they could be twins!

He flashed a smile that could be a carbon copy of Gray's. "It's alright child, you didn't mean to" He spoke in a quite serious tone then went in the direction he was going, without a care in the world.

I nodded then hurried on my way until I felt someone grab my hand. I gasped then stood face to face with Gray again. When was I gonna get a break? "There you are! I've looked all over Magnolia for you!" Gray sighed in relief and hugged me tightly. I let out a small cough to warm him that I needed to breathe.

He loosened up as the strange grown up copy of Gray returned to his side. Gray looked at him and his face straightened into the most serious look only Gray Fullbuster could put on. "Father" Gray muttered under his breath. "Wait…. Father?" I asked, extremely baffled. Gray just nodded slightly

"Gray, I've been looking everywhere for you! We need to talk" Gray's father said then stared at me with soulless eyes. He glanced back at Gray. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asked. Gray rolled his eyes then pulled me close. I pulled away but it was no use.

"Lily this is my _father_, Silver. Silver this is my student, Lily" Gray said, expressionless as a brick again.

**Like it? I'm gonna continue from this spot in the next chapter. Gosh, this chapters long o-o. Anyway, I'll try to work on this and my other story. Give me some time. Until next time! :D**


End file.
